A Magical Bending Adventure
by McCantC
Summary: An unknown magical phenomenon pulls two first year students into another world and it's up to Professor McGonagall to find them and bring them home. Easy, or it would be if she wasn't stuck as a blasted cat.
1. Disaster strikes

Summary: An unknown magical phenomenon pulls two first year students into another world and it's up to Professor McGonagall to find them and bring them home. Easy, or it would be if she wasn't stuck as a blasted cat.

Disclaimer: This story is purely for others and mine enjoyment. I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter one

Minerva POV

Minerva McGonagall blinked once, then once more. "Ow my head", She thought, "Why is everything so blurry? Where am I? What happened?"

Minerva squinted to try to focus her vision and find out where in Merlin's name she was. Minerva looked around; she was in a small room of dark reds and gold. There was a fireplace on the far side of the room, a cheerful fire flickering away, heating and partially illuminating the room.

What was she doing in the Gryffindor common room? How could she possibly be so stupid as to fall asleep where her students could so easily find her!

But no, Minerva realized, I cannot be in Gryffindor tower. As her vision cleared, Minerva began to notice small details she'd missed before. There were no windows in sight, no homework strewn across the tables or floors, no portraits, and looking around there was no staircases to the dormitories. This room was far to small and dark to be in the tower.

Definitely not the Gryffindor common room. Where was she?

Perhaps I'm in an abandoned room in the castle? But how and why, she thought.

Minerva stood up and immediately fell over. What in the world? She layed on the ground, her arms crushed beneath her body. OW!

She brought her hands up trying to push herself upright, but instead of hands she saw paws! I'm a cat! Why am I a cat?

Well this just wont do at all, she thought. Closing her eyes, Minerva concentrated and willed herself into her human form as she'd done thousands of times before. She felt her magic flow, reforming her limbs, changing her back, accept – her magic wasn't flowing, her limbs remained unchanged.

What? That can't be right. Closing her eyes, Minerva concentrated harder and tried again.

Come on, CHANGE! But still there was nothing. Never, never before had this happened to her. Ever since she became an Animagus, she had always been able to control her transformations.

This is terrible! What am I going to do? Minerva thought. her breath quickened, Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! Oh sweet Merlin! What's happening to me?

After several minutes of blind panic, Minerva began to calm down just a little bit. Her breath and heartbeat slowed. Very well, I cannot change, she thought. Fine, that's just fine. Minerva scowled, her ears flattened and her tail began to move in frustration.

Standing up again, this time on four legs, Minerva turned around in a circle. She realized that she had been sitting on a wide cushioned bench. Jumping down, Minerva began to explore this strange room. I need to get out of here, she thought. I need to find Albus, He'll know what to do.

The door was to the right of the couch, but it was closed and likely locked. Without hands, specifically thumbs, she had no way of opening the door. There were no other exits in the room. Only the door and, as she noted before, no windows.

Behind the bench she was sitting on was a giant banner with a strange emblem hanging on the wall. Nothing else was in the room, a bench, a fireplace, and a wall hanging. I'd fire their decorator, this room is terribly depressing.

What is that banner? I've never seen this symbol before. The banner was red and the emblem was a flame stitched in black. Red and black are certainly not Gryffindor colors.

Minerva curled up near the fire, opposite to the door. She laid her head down on her paws and narrowed her eyes in thought. How did I end up in this room? And WHERE is this room?

xxx

It was September 1st. Minerva had been preparing all day for the student's arrival. It was Harry Potter's first year and Minerva was very excited at seeing the young boy again. She hadn't seen him since Dumbledore, Hagrid, and herself had left the child on the doorstep of those awful – people. She had never felt right about it and, had many arguments with Albus over the years.

Minerva remembered opening the grand front doors and welcoming the first years. She had given the children the same speech she gave every group of new first years. She left them in a side chamber and entered the great hall. She insured her Gryffindors were behaving, as much as they are capable of, spoke with Albus and, had started to head back to the first years when she heard the screams.

Minerva had an ice cold feeling in her chest as she ran to the room the first years were waiting in. She arrived, panting, to chaos.

The first years were all huddled in a corner of the room and it was no wonder. There was, what appeared to be a rip in the air, a bright blue swirling – something, in the middle of the room. The strange magic was drawing everything in the room into itself; the wind was loud, strong, and terrifying. It was a tornado, sucking everything into itself.

Minerva felt herself being pulled forward and quickly took hold of one of the many stone pillars decorating Hogwarts halls. She drew her wand, quickly casting shield and sticking charms on herself. She could not help the children if she was lost in this strange magical vortex.

Even as she watched, one of the suits of armor flew through the air and was sucked into the vortex, disappearing. Minerva caste several shield spells over the children, trying to block them from the wind. She then cast sticking charms to each of the students' shoes, desperately trying to keep them safe.

Unfortunately she'd overlooked the flying debris. Harry Potter was struck in the head by a candlestick as it flew through the air. He lost his grip on the pillar he was holding, his upper body was drawn towards the magic. His feet slipped free from his shoes. What on earth is that boy doing wearing such large shoes? She thought, they were obviously too big for him.

Minerva attempted to summon the child; she felt Pomona's magic join hers. But it was no use; powerful as their combined spells were, the strange magical vortex was stronger.

Minerva watched helplessly as Harry Potter disappeared into the vortex.

xxx

Minerva took a few deep breaths. It had all happened so fast, one moment Potter was there and the next he was gone. What could she have done differently? Where was Potter and was he all right?

Potter wasn't the only child she needed to protect. And Potter wasn't the only child she failed that day…

xxx

Minerva shouted to the rest of the children. "HOLD ON! DON'T LET GO!"

The children held onto stone pillars and one another. Their faces white with fear, their screams mingled with the whipping wind.

A door closer to the children ripped off its hinges. Framed in the doorway was Hagrid, coat and hair rippling wildly, though he seemed mostly unaffected by the wind, his giant bulk providing a huge advantage. Filius appeared behind Hagrid, using him to block the wind. Filius conjured a thick rope, pointing his wand at each child; the rope tied itself around each child's waste.

Minerva and Pomona maintained their shields, protecting the children from the wind as best they could.

There was a high desperate shout of "TREVOR!" a toad flew through the air. Minerva was helpless as she watched a boy, Neville Longbottom she believed, reach out in an attempt to rescue the unfortunate toad.

"LEAVE IT!" she shouted. But the boy did not listen, desperate to save his pet.

The boy lost his grip and was quickly pulled towards the unknown magic. For a second his momentum was halted, the sticking charm Minerva had placed on his shoes holding the boy, but not for long as the force of the wind tore his shoes apart with the soles still sticking to the ground.

The boy, Minerva was now sure it was Neville Longbottom, was pulled though the vortex. The rope Filius had tied to him was still attached and it began to pull the rest of the children towards the danger. The children began to scream louder. It was a terrible choice, and only a few seconds to make a decision.

"I'm sorry" Minerva whispered. She closed her eyes and with her free hand performed a silent and wandless severing charm, cutting the rope, damming Neville Longbottom and saving the remainder of the first years.

From behind her she heard running footsteps and Albus shouting "MINERVA…"

xxx

Minerva could still feel the terror and grief. Being a cat dampened her emotions, but it in no way eliminated them. She had to find Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter, which was why she was in this situation after all. She had to save the children she failed.

Minerva closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I need to get out of here and find the children, she thought. The only way I can do that is to get out of this room, and the only way to get out of this room is to be human and open that blasted door.

Calm, she thought, I must be calm.

Minerva took another breath and willed herself human

Damn it!

She jumped to the floor and began to pace, her tail twitching in agitation. She approached the door again – yowling and scratching at it. Perhaps if I make enough noise whoever put me here will come back and then I can escape, she thought.

All of a sudden she heard footsteps and men's voices raised in anger.

"Have you sent the messenger hawk to the fire lord? He must know of the Avatar's return"

Avatar? What or who is an Avatar?

AN: Hi everyone this is my first attempt at posting a story online. Good news everyone! this chapter has now been edited by my new Beta, I'd like to say a special thank you to Gangzta4life5. Thank you very much for putting up with me and my craziness.

Please let me know what you think, I welcome reviews and constructive criticism, but please be kind.

Thanks for reading.


	2. The amazing bouncing Neville

Disclaimer: This story is purely for others and my enjoyment. I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar the Last Airbender

Minerva's POV

"Have you sent the messenger hawk to the fire lord? He must know of the Avatar's return."

Minerva jumped and backed away from the door quickly.

Avatar? What or who is an Avatar? She thought, as she rubbed her tail with her paws.

"Yes of course Chen"

"Are you sure about this Chen? The fire sages were always meant to guide and aid the Avatar. You know what the Fire Lord will do if he captures the Avatar."

"Of course I am Shyu. The Avatar abandoned us long ago, he does not deserve our loyalty; our duty is to our country and to the fire lord now!"

"Yes, of course, you are right, I just thought…"

"Don't think." keys jingled and a lock turned. Minerva backed up and crouched, preparing herself for anything. "Now what to do with this spirit?"

The door opened, four men stood in the doorway, dressed in blood red robes and wearing pointy hats, similar to wizardry clothing, but not quite. They appeared to be of Asian descent... Perhaps Japan? She thought. They don't appear to be from Wizarding Britain, I must be in a different country. I know Albus talked about other magical communities that don't follow the modern wizarding way.

The men looked at her and Minerva felt chills run up and down her spine. These men were not her friends.

The youngest of them looked to be the friendliest with a soft smile. He approached her, while she backed up slowly; back arched and eyes silted. The man crouched down to see her better. "Are you sure it is a spirit? It does not look like one, it is probably a forest creature who got lost…" he said.

"It's not a lost forest animal! It appeared right after the Avatar statues glowed blue." said, what appeared to be the leader, angrily. "Forest creatures do not fall from the sky, it must have appeared in that blinding blue light!"

Shyu did not seem to be listening; he extended a hand for her to sniff. "Hello there. My name is Shyu. Don't worry I wont hurt you." Minerva inched closer and sniffed. He smells of sulfur, how strange?

"Shyu! It can't possibly understand you." said the leader.

"Even so, but it can understand my tone and there is no need to be cruel"

"If it is a spirit," another of the men said, "the Avatar temple has always welcomed spirits. perhaps we…"

"NO!" The leader interrupted loudly. "We cannot trust any spirit. It's probably in league with the Avatar. He is the great bridge between the spiritual and physical worlds..."

As three of the men argued, Minerva anxiety grew. Spirit? Avatar? Great Bridge? What in Godric's name were these people talking about?

Shyu moved closer to her with his hand extended. "Come now, I mean you no harm." He smiled.

Well, she thought, out of all of them, he seems to be most friendly. Minerva crawled even closer and allowed the man to pet her head. Oh that feels nice, her anxiety eased just a little and she closed her eyes.

"You see my friends, it is not a spirit. If it was a spirit, could I touch it?" This question seemed to baffle the others.

Shyu sat on the bench; he picked Minerva up and continued to pet her. Normally Minerva would never dream of allowing another to pick her up, but under the circumstances she felt it best to stay close to what appeared to be her only ally.

"Yes well," the leader looked as if he was sucking on a lemon "it is still not to be trusted, we should keep it here in this room. It could be a spy."

"It is a harmless cat, how could it be a spy? It probably lives in the forest as I said before." Shyu argued

"Exactly!" said another man, "look at it Shyu. it's a CAT! Just a cat."

"It is most unnatural." said another

Minerva bristled. And what is wrong with being a cat? She thought. Minerva had a great fondness for cats for obvious reasons. These people are making no sense, just a cat? What does that even mean?

"That is true, why it's not even a beaver-cat?" the last said

"Or a bat-cat?"

"Or a platypus-cat?"

"Its an unnatural abomination!" the leader stated

A beaver-cat? A bat-cat? Minerva was completely confused now. Her inquisitive nature took over, after all, she was almost placed in Ravenclaw for a reason. Are those the normal animals for these people? So, the animals in this place are combinations of two different animals? What would a bat-cat even look like? Obviously they had the original animals at some point, because they have the words bat and cat. Wait, for a creature like that to even exist, that would mean that a bat and a cat would have had to…Oh no I am not going there. Even the thought made Minerva shudder.

"Besides we have more important things to concern ourselves with." a voice broke Minerva out of her increasingly uncomfortable thoughts.

"Yes the Avatar is much more important." The leader said. "Shyu, leave the unnatural creature be, we will have to deal with it another time" With that, the three men turned and walked out.

Wait, they don't plan on leaving me here do they? Minerva sat up in Shyu's lap. She attempted to jump down, but Shyu's hands prevented her from doing so.

Shyu sighed and placed Minerva back on the floor. "I am sorry little friend, but I cannot go against the elder." He started walking towards the door. "I will come back later and bring you something to eat." he said as he left closing the door behind him.

Minerva chased after him and started scratching at the door; you can't just leave me here, she meowed angrily. I can't stay here I need to find the children!

xxx

Neville's POV

"AAAHHHH!..." Neville's voice hurt from all the screaming he'd been doing. But he couldn't help himself.

Neville had never been a fan of heights, ever since Uncle Algie had dropped him off of blackpool pier. I'm falling through the sky…how am I falling through the sky when I was inside a castle? He thought – that makes no sense!

It felt as if he had been falling for hours, but it must have only been a few moments. "AHHHH!" Neville screamed. He closed his eyes and brought his knees to his chest and clutched Trevor to his chest "CROAK!"

Neville couldn't help it, he opened his eyes, and he wished he hadn't. Instead of the night sky surrounding him like before, he saw the ground and a building and it was approaching fast. "AAAHHHH!.WERE GOING TO DIE!" He closed his eyes again. Why is it always me? He thought. One moment he was at Hogwarts waiting to be sorted and trying his hardest not to throw up and the next moment there was a giant magical wind – something – pulling at him and trying to kill him. Okay the something wasn't trying to kill him specifically, but it sure felt like it!

The ground was getting closer and closer and…

PHOOM! PHOOM! PHOOM!

He bounced! Just like he did when Uncle Algie dropped him out the window. "YES! I LOVE YOU MAGIC!"

PHOOM! PHOOM! PHOOM!

Ummmm…How do I stop?

PHOOM! PHOOM! PHOOM!

"Hey magic? I'd like to stop bouncing now! I really don't mind walking!"

PHOOM! PHOOM! PHOOM!

How do I get into these situations? He thought. I shouldn't have tried to grab Trevor, Neville thought. I should have listened to that professor lady and common sense and let Trevor go. But, he couldn't. Trevor was his pet, the only thing his Uncle Algie ever gave him.

PHOOM! PHOOM! PHOOM!

Now here he was, bouncing around at some unknown place all alone. Well not completely alone. At lease I have Trevor. Wish I had some human company though, Neville thought. Atleast I'm not falling though the air anymore.

PHOOM! PHOOM! CRASH!

"…OW…"

Neville crashed into a wall. The ground had suddenly shot up and formed into a giant wall. That wall appeared in the middle of an empty field. "…OW…That…was not…what I meant, magic." Neville said. "CROAK" Trevor complained.

"What do you think you're doing?" A young girls voice asked.

"Sssorryy," Neville replied, still a little shaken. "Was that you…with the um...wall?" Neville wasn't sure what to say. Can I talk to her about magic? She can't be a muggle, not if she made that wall appear…

"Of course it was, duh... " The girl replied. "What were you doing? Was that some sort of ridiculous attempt at an earthbending move?" The girl walked closer and pulled Neville up by his arm.

"…umm no?" Neville said/asked. "It was kind of an accident. Thank you for saving me."

"Whatever..." the girl said. Neville realized she was much shorter then him. She wore a tan and green tunic. She was very pale and had dark hair and bangs that covered her eyes. "Next time you want to be an idiot, do it somewhere else. I'm trying to practice, and your girly screams probably woke up the whole village" She turned around and started walking away.

"Wait! Come back. You can't leave me here alone."

"Sure I can."

"Please…I need your help. I'm lost."

"UGH! Fine." Without turning around the girl pointed with her right hand. "That way's the village. Bye"

"Where are you going?" Neville asked.

"Away."

"Can't I come with you?"

The girl stopped. She turned her head and looked at him. "Fine, but be quiet and you better not make me late."

"Thanks! Late for what?"

"Earthbending rumble." the girl said.

"Oh…Okay…Right. I'm Neville by the way. Ummm, who are you?"

The girl looked at him again. "My name's Toph," she poked him in the chest. "I am the greatest earthbender in the world, and don't you forget it!"

xxx

AN: Hi everybody, here is CH2 for you all. Thank you to everybody who Fav/followed this story, I hope you all are enjoying it so far. If anyone is interested, Shyu is an actual character from Avatar, but Chen and the others are not. I made them up.

And YAY! We get to see Neville and meet Toph. I hope I am staying true to the characters and if you think I'm not, please let me know.

Thank you again to my new Beta Gangzta4life5. You all have him to thank for the better spelling/grammar :)

Thanks again everyone and please leave a review on your way out.


	3. One step forward, two steps back

Disclaimer: This story is purely for others and my enjoyment. I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar the Last Airbender

Minerva's POV

Eventually Minerva stopped scratching at the door. She hissed. it was obvious they weren't coming back. How dare they, she thought. She sat down and cleaned her face and paws which always calmed her down when she was a cat. Fine, she thought, that's just fine.

Avatar, what does that mean? Obviously, whoever this _Avatar_ is, he is important. From the argument these – fire sage men – were having, this Avatar is no friend to them or the Fire Lord. Fire lord? Really? She thought. I guess if those people call themselves fire sages it would make sense to have a fire lord. I'm sensing a common theme here.

There was a grinding noise and a stone on the far side wall slid back revealing Shyu. Minerva spun around yowling. "SHHH little friend, come quick." Minerva darted forward, rubbing up against Shyu's leg as she passed in gratitude.

The stone slid back into place, leaving them in a small tunnel, the walls glowing slightly red. A flame appeared and to Minerva's surprise Shyu was holding it in his palm. He's a wizard, she thought.

"It's not right to keep any creature locked away." Shyu explained as he crouched down, petting her head with his hand not covered in flames. "I shall take you outside. Stay away from the temple so the others don't see you, they would lock you up again if they did."

He stood up and started to walk quickly down the passageway; Minerva followed. Shyu sighed. "This place is filled with secret tunnels. Avatar Roku made them from the lava when he build this temple. They were meant to be a safe exit for the fire sages if they were ever in danger." He whispered. "I'm the only one who knows about them. Avatar Roku left behind a map of the tunnels in his personal journals. When Fire Lord Azulon came to power, he ordered all of the Avatar belongings to be burned. My father was able to rescue the journals and he passed them to me." Shyu smiled, looked down at her and chuckled. "I have no idea why I am telling you all this, its not like you understand what I'm saying." He chuckled quietly again, then sighed. "Though it is nice to speak my mind. The fire sage's duty is to the Avatar, it always has been. If the young Avatar shows up here, I will do everything in my power to help him, as it should be."

On the other side of the wall, voices were heard. "Have you seen Shyu?" Minerva recognized that voice immediately. It was the fire sage leader. Oh that horrid man, she thought. Shyu jumped in surprise. "I must go." And with that he rushed away, leaving Minerva alone.

Oh dear, this is not good, she thought. This is a strange place. I'm alone and again I'm in a place I cannot get out of on my own. Perhaps I should try changing again, She thought

Minerva sat down and closed her eyes. Concentrate, focus on your breath.

In. And out. – Breath – In and out. Calm. Let the magic flow and focus on the human form…

And... nothing!

Her eyes popped open and then narrowed. Why is this happening? I can feel my magic, but I cannot reach it. why?

Minerva got up and began to pace; her tail swishing back and forth. Is it me? Is it the magical portal I came through? Is it this place?

Should I stay here or keep going? Perhaps I can find my way outside. Minerva decided she might as well try and continue walking.

It was much darker without Shyu's fire, but Minerva's eyes quickly adjusted. She soon found a crack in the stone too small for any human to fit, but she could.

Minerva began to crawl. Sweet Merlin look at what I'm reduced too! She thought irritated.

I wonder how these smaller tunnels came about. Perhaps animals use them for shelter.

Minerva came upon a large crack. She paused and peaked through, but couldn't see anything. The crack is big enough so that I can fit through and I want to know more about this place.

Minerva squeezed her feline body through the cracks in the stone, and found herself in a large lavish room. The only thing in this room was a statue of an old man with red jewels for eyes. Hmmm, is this that Roku fellow? Shyu said he build this temple. Maybe this is a statue to honor him?

As Minerva stood looking at the stature of the old man, a bright blue light engulfed the room, similar to the light that had accompanied the mysterious magic vortex. This must be the cause of all my troubles, she hissed. As she looked closer, the strange blue light came closer and revealed it to be a boy riding a dragon. Well that's different, she thought.

"Hi there!" The boy said enthusiastically. He jumped down from the back of the dragon and approached her. The boy bent down and reached his hand out as if to pet her, but his hand passed straight through her body.

Minerva shivered. The sensation was similar to when a ghost passed through a living being. Shivers of electricity ran through her entire body even after the boy withdrew his hand with a frown.

"I forgot I'm in the spirit world. Are you another spirit friend?" the child asked with a smile; happiness and innocence shining in his eyes.

Not this spirit nonsense again... Why does everyone think I am a spirit? She thought. "No I am not a spirit." She meowed indignity and shook her head.

"Oh that's OK then, but we can still be friends. I'm Aang, it's nice to meet you." The boy said with a bright smile. He seemed so open and happy, genuinely delighted to meet her. Minerva meowed.

Aang laughed happily. "Are you sure you aren't a spirit? You're 'just a cat', that's kind of weird. It would make sense if you were a spirit, cause spirits are kind of weird." Minerva huffed and bopped Aang on his nose, her paw passing through his face causing the boy to laugh. Not this again. I have absolutely no complains about being 'just a cat'.

The dragon ruffled its wings and snorted.

Aang chuckled again. "Okay, you're not a spirit, I get it." The dragon gave another huff. "Oh right, sorry, but I have to go now and meet Avatar Roku. Bye!"

And with that the boy spun into the air and landed on the dragons back. The dragon flew straight through the statue of the old man. Okay, Minerva thought, this is by far the strangest day I have had in a very long time, and I don't think its going to get any better any time soon.

Unfortunately for Minerva she was completely right.

xxx

Harry's POV

It was dark. He couldn't see anything, not even his own hand when he held it up in front of his face. Yet somehow Harry wasn't worried or scared. He felt relaxed as he seemed to float in the never ending darkness.

"Your arrival in this place was unexpected." A voice suddenly said, shattering the silence and making Harry jump. He looked around, trying to find the speaker. It was difficult to tell if the voice was male or female. He could tell that the speaker was very old and powerful. Harry immediately trusted the voice. He couldn't explain it. He just knew that this voice was going to help him.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, used to apologizing even if he didn't know why. Most of the time it wasn't even his fault.

The voice chuckled, clearly amused. "No need to apologize. You've done nothing wrong, but your presence here has disrupted the balance." The voice said. Fog materialized, swirling around Harry.

"Where am I? Where are you? Who are you?" Harry knew better then to ask questions, but he just couldn't help himself.

"Who I am and where I am are not important. As to where you are...It is complicated" The voice exhaled loudly. "It would be best if you found the others."

"What others?" Harry asked.

"The others that came with you through the Avatar's portal." The voice answered, "The boy and the guardian who followed you shortly after" The voice was kind.

"I'm sorry." Harry said again, sad to disappoint the voice. "But I still don't understand."

"Hmmm, yes, I see you don't, look over here." The voice directed. The darkness churned again; light and fog appearing, forming into a scene, a very familiar scene. He saw himself sitting in a train compartment. "The Hogwarts Express! And that's me and Ron." Harry realized. He was sitting with Ron; talking and sharing candy. The compartment door opened and a small chubby boy poked his head in.

"Excuse me? Have either of you seen a toad?" The boy asked.

"I remember him." Harry said, turning around, looking for the voice. "He lost his toad...?"

"Yes, the boy's name is Neville Longbottom." the voice supplied.

The smoke shifted again and Harry saw himself standing with the rest of the first years and Hagrid. Hagrid's giant hand knocked on a door. It opened; a tall and strict looking woman in emerald green opened the door. "Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here." She said in a thick Scottish Burr.

"That's Hagrid and professor McGonagall!" Harry said. "They're all here?" Harry turned around in a circle. "Oi hello! Where are you? Hagrid? Ron? Neville? "

The voice interrupted him. "Your friend Ron and that half-giant Hagrid are not here. The young boy, Neville, was also pulled into this world shortly after yourself. And professor McGonagall followed. I believe she intends to find you and bring you back to your own world. An excellent idea, but she's running into some unexpected difficulties." The voice explained, chuckling a little. The images and light faded, but the fog remained and swirled around Harry.

"World?" Harry asked. "I'm on another world?" Harry was confused. "Like Jupiter?"

The voice laughed loudly. "No not exactly. Perhaps alternate dimensions or parallel universes would be better?"

"Nope, I still don't know what you're talking about." Harry said.

"Hmmm…let me explain...There are many dimensions that exist. Realities co-existing with one another, each is separate, or should be, without interference from the others. Some are very similar with only a few differences. Others are very different. You are from a dimension of magic. Magic is the guiding force and wizards are the wielders of that force. Do you understand so far?" The voice asked.

"Umm sort-a, I think so." Harry answered. He probably should be worried or scared, but for some reason Harry wasn't. He felt calm and relaxed.

"Good. Each dimension possesses a different type of energy. The world you are in now is spiritual energy, similar to your magical energy, but there are some differences. There are people in this world that can manipulate their spiritual energy and use that connection to control the very elements. We call these people benders, each controlling an element. Air 'benders', water 'benders', earth 'benders', and fire 'benders'"

"So benders are like wizards?" Harry asked. "controlling spiritual energy like wizards control magical energy? "

"Similar." the voice answered. "But there are some differences. Wizards can manipulate magic to do many amazing things in many ways, but most wizards have become lazy. Their control over their magic is taught to them at school and they rarely seek to improve themselves beyond the basic control taught to them as children. This has caused their connection with the magical energy to weaken over the generations."

"I feel like I should be insulted." Harry muttered.

"Benders can only control their one element, but because they only have the one area to concentrate on, their control is far greater than that of most wizards over magic. Also, unlike in the magical dimension, benders are not in hiding. Benders use their abilities openly. There are four nations, actually... three now" The voice was sad. "The Air Nomads no longer exists, but that is another story which I do not wish to speak about. Anyway, each nation developed around an element: There is the Fire Nation, home of the fire benders. The Earth Kingdom for earth benders, the northern and southern water tribes, and…well The Air Nomads." The voice continued.

"What happened to the Air Nomads?" Harry asked, unable to hide his curiosity. He knew it probably wasn't polite to ask, especially since the voice said it didn't want to talk about it, but he was 11 and couldn't help himself.

"That is a long story, but simply put, your world is not the only one who has experienced war." The voice sighed again.

"Oh... sorry."

"It is not your fault child, do not apologize." The voice said.

"Right, sorry." Harry winced; oops...

The voice sighed. "Back on topic please. The three of you are in the wrong dimensions now."

"Which is bad, I get that, but how did we get here?" Harry asked. "What was that wind and blue light?"

"There was a tear in the fabric between our two dimensions. Every dimension has two halves, spiritual and physical, but not all dimensions are able to connect its two halves. This dimension is unique. There is a being. The Avatar. He is the only person capable of bending all four elements and is the great bridge between the physical and spiritual world; able to enter both worlds. Unique among any reality I have ever seen."

"But what does that have to do with that wind thing?"

"It seems that the Avatar also has the ability to touch other dimensions. That's new. The Avatar has never before touched a different reality. He lost control of his emotions and his abilities. He ripped a hole between two dimensions and pulled you and the others in."

"So it's his fault." Harry said angrily; his hands balled into fists and his face scrunching up. The calm feeling was gone. The suddenness of its departure was shocking, leaving Harry feeling more angry then he could ever remember being before.

"Technically yes, but..."

"But what?!" Harry shouted; wishing he was standing on something solid so he could stomp his foot. "How could he do that? What's wrong with him? How could he?"

"I said that the Avatar lost control, it was an accident." For the first time the voice sounded angry. "I see I was mistaken, I thought you were mature enough to handle this information, but you are clearly not..."

Harry didn't like that at all. The voice had deepened. Harry realized he probably shouldn't have shouted at a mysterious voice that was telling him the mysteries of the universe. The fog began to swirl rapidly around Harry and he began to feel uneasy. "I'm sorry..." Harry said. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm sure you didn't." the voice answered, "I'll be in touch, find the others." The voice was fading now.

"Wait please." Harry said. "Don't go." The fog thickened, darkness closing in. Harry felt his lungs tightening, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. He felt numb.

Harry awoke with a start, his eyes snapped open and he winced. His glasses had made contact with the floor and poked sharply against his face. OW! Why did I fall asleep with my glasses on? The last thing he remembered was...Hogwarts! The wind, being hit in the head, and losing his grip, being pulled, pushed, and then...nothing.

Harry sat up and wish he hadn't, his head hurt - a lot. His whole body hurt actually and he wondered what he'd been doing. "What happened?" Harry put a hand to the back of his head and looked around. He was in the middle of nowhere, literally. The only thing around were trees, no people, buildings, not even a paved road. "Where am I?"

xxx

AN: Oh foolish Harry, pissing off mysterious beings who hold the secrets to the universe.

Phew... longest chapter yet, with over 2,000 words.

I wanted to thank everyone who faved and followed this story so far. You guys make my day :D Special thanks to watermelon-shotput for taking the time to leave a review. I was so happy when I got the notification. I have an outline for the next chapter, but haven't written it yet. Hopefully I'll have some time to write soon, but can't give you all a time frame for my next update, because I don't like making promises I can't keep.

Special thanks to my new Beta Gangzta4life5. You are amazing!

Thank you all again. If you have the time I would love to hear from you in a review. Till next time.


	4. Help from a New Friend

Disclaimer: This story is purely for others and my enjoyment. I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar the Last Airbender

A/N - HI everyone. I"m not a fan of notes in the beginning of a story so i'll make this quick. I got a Beta Gangzta4life5 and he has taken a look and edited the story so far. Anyone who is interested can go back and take a look. Happy reading!

Minerva's POV

Minerva stared at the statue for several long minutes wondering how her day had gone so terribly wrong. Goodness, she thought. What should I do now? Of course Minerva knew her priority was to find the two children, but where in Marlin's name should she start?

I haven't seen the boys in this temple, nor did the fire sages mention any others arriving except for myself. They must be outside. Perhaps they are hiding? They must be frightened. Her tail began to twitch in agitation.

A noise in the distance startled her out of her thoughts. Minerva looked around, suddenly realizing she was standing out in the open. I have no intention of being locked in that room again, she thought with irritation. Minerva darted back through the hole and the relative safety of the hidden passageways.

She started crawling again; nothing else to do but to keep going.

"Hey!" She heard someone shout. Minerva immediately crouched as low to the ground as she could, tail whipping, preparing herself to run or fight. "Those are my flaming fire flakes your eating!" Minerva rolled her eyes. Seriously?

She made her way to the nearest crack in the wall. Peering through, she saw two men wearing fire sage robes sitting at a table apparently eating lunch and fighting over a serving of...flaming fire flakes... Minerva shook her head and turned around. She thought about this strange new place she found herself in. I wonder what other similarities and differences there are to home?

"Have you heard? There's a rumor that Commander Zhao may be promoted to Admiral."

"Ha! I pity his troops." Minerva paused and peeked through another crack. Two more fire sages were walking down a hallway. She heard them laugh as they passed her hiding spot. They opened a door and Minerva squinted against the daylight. Finally, she thought

"I can't believe we have to patrol the temple like common guards. Do they seriously expect the Avatar to show up here?"

"It does seem rather unlikely." the other chuckled. "But orders are orders, and I don't intend to disobey the fire lord. Do you?"

"No, of course not, but we're fire sages not soldiers. If the avatar was stupid enough to show up here in the middle of the fire nation, how could we possibly subdue him? He's the Avatar!"

"I find my life is much easier when I don't ask questions. Besides, it doesn't matter because the Avatar isn't going to show up." The two continued to talk as they walked outside and out of sight.

Minerva narrowed her eyes, how do I get over there? She wondered. This crack isn't big enough for me to fit through. Minerva sat down and concentrated on changing. Come on! CHANGE! She growled in frustration. But why? Why can't I change? Is something wrong with my magic?

She tried again…pushing herself, and suddenly, Ffffffff!

Minerva jumped in shock. She looked around double-checking that no one was around, even though she knew that nobody was around.

I can't believe that just happened, she thought. I just…while trying to change. Oh, this is so embarrassing. Minerva sat down and put her paws over her eyes.

UGH! This is the most frustrating situation I have ever been in! Minerva hissed and stood up, walking in circles. How do I get out of here?

"Hi there, are you lost?" Minerva jumped and spun, looking frantically around her.

"Who's there?" She meowed.

"I'm up here." the voice came again. Minerva tilted her head up." Higher. A little more!" Minerva tilted her head back as far as she could and saw two large green eyes staring at her from the darkness. " Hi! They call me MoMo. What do they call you?"

"Hello." Minerva replied. "My name is Minerva, Minerva McGonagall"

"It's nice to meet you Minerva, Minerva McGonagall"

xxx

NL's POV

"AHHH!" Neville screamed as he dodged another giant rock. This was the third rock that had nearly crushed him.

At first he thought that Toph was being really nice. She'd explained how she was competing in an earth bending rumble, whatever that was, and gotten him a seat. She said it wasn't a big deal. At the time, Neville hadn't understood why her smile made his stomach uneasy. Of course! Now he knew why! No one in their right mind would sit in these seats. Was Toph trying to kill him?

"The Bolder will crush you into the ground like the puny rat-mole you are!"

"Not if the magnificent Mountain demolishes you first!"

"Ha! You can only dream of being as magnificent as THE BOLDER!"

The two men continued to yell insults at each other and then they began to throw rocks.

She'd promised to come back, as long as he didn't scream like a little girl. Neville had screamed. He'd screamed quite a lot. He couldn't help himself. I don't scream like a girl...do I? I hope she comes back anyway.

"Why is it always me?" Neville dodged another flying bolder. I guess there's no point in asking Toph what earth bending is now, he thought. But I wondered how she does it. No ones using a wand, so they can't be using magic.

Neville wished he knew what was going on. He wished he knew where he was, because he was obviously not in Hogwarts and probably not even in Britain. He really wished he could close his eyes and pretend this all wasn't happening, but he was too afraid of being squished by a rock.

xxx

HP's POV

Harry was confused and in pain. Sadly, this wasn't a new situation for him. Harry was often in pain at his relatives' home. If he wasn't being forced to play Harry Hunting, courtesy of Dudley and his gang, he was dodging swings from his uncle's fist or his aunt's frying pan. The fact that he wasn't allowed to ask any questions meant that he was almost always confused about something.

But this time Harry's confusion and pain had nothing to do with his horrible relatives. At least... he didn't think it did. The last thing he remembered was waiting to be sorted into a house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...And then he woke up up here. He just wished he knew where here was.

Harry took stock of his surroundings. He was in a forest, and he was alone.

"Great... That's just great. What do I do now?" he said. He pressed a hand to his head. He had acquired a spectacular bump on the back of his head and it hurt, a lot. "For once I don't think this is uncle Vernon's handy work."

Harry got up slowly and started to walk around. Hogwarts has a forest, doesn't it? Maybe I ended up there somehow? He thought.

"Is this the sorting? Just my luck... I probably will have to wrestle a troll." Harry said. He continued walking; now paranoid expecting to see a Troll behind every tree.

"The Professor said that the sorting would begin shortly. This is probably it. I guess depending on how i react will determine which house I will be put into. I guess I act smart; I'll be put into the smart house. Or if I am cunning, I'll be put into that Slytherine house. "This would be a lot easier if I wasn't in pain and could think straight. Also, if they told me what was going on, that would make this sorting ceremony a lot easier."

"I want to be in Griffindore, like my parents, and that's the house of the brave. So I just have to...be brave...I guess?"

Harry continued to walk through the forest, now trying very hard to be brave. He took deep breaths and stuck out his chest, nodding to himself every now and then. He occasionally said things like: "I'm not afraid!" or "I deal with things like this all the time! No big deal!" Harry knew he probably looked like an idiot, but he couldn't take that chance if this was his sorting.

This forest is really big, he thought. How big is Hogwarts anyway? Should I be going in a specific direction? Where are the other first years?

Harry continued to wander aimlessly around the forest, pressing his hand to his head and trying to ignore the pain and his blurry vision. His foot connected with something sharp and he cursed, letting go of his hand and reaching for his foot.

"OWWWW! WHAT? WHERE ARE MY SHOES? HOW DID I WALK ALL THIS WAY WITHOUT SHOES AND NOT NOTICE? WHY WOULD THEY TAKE MY SHOES AWAY?" These wizard folk were really terrible people, Harry thought. First they hit me in the head and abandon me in their forest, AND they take my shoes. This is insane!

Suddenly, something flew passed Harry's face. "AHHH!" Harry shouted and jumped back, tripping over a rock and falling hard on his bottom.

Frightened, he stared at the creature; it looked like a fox with its red coat and long bushy tail. If he hadn't seen it flying he would swear it was a fox, but it definitely had wings!

"Huh?" Harry said. "Some sort of magical animal?"

Hogwarts is messed up

xxx

It's nice to meet you Minerva, Minerva McGonagall" Minerva chuckled "So are you...?"

"Am I what, dear?"

"Lost, silly?"

"Ah. Well yes I suppose I am." Minerva admitted. "Would you mind coming down here? I can barely see you all the way up there."

"Oh, of course I can!" MoMo said happily. His voice was high and cheerful. She suspected that he was very young. Minerva heard rustling and saw two large black shapes appear on either side of the eyes. Wings, she thought. As MoMo flew down to her, Minerva was able to make out more details. He's some sort of bat, she thought.

"Gracious!" She said. MoMo was indeed a bat, but he was more then just a bat. He had the ears and wings of a bat, but his face and his body certainly was not. He had large bat ears and wings that seemed to grow out of his arms. He also had a tail. His body was tan and his face was covered in a darker brown color, which also appeared in his ears and around his tail. He was a perfect combination of the two animals. "What are you?" Minerva asked, stepping back shocked and a little frightened.

"I'm MoMo." the creature replied confused, "I thought I told you that already, didn't I?"

"You did, yes, but what I mean is what type of creature are you? I have never seen anything like you before."

"Wow, you really aren't from around here. I'm a Lamer-bat, duh..." He started to walk closer. "Yyou're weird looking. What are you?"

"I am a cat." she said.

"A cat?" MoMo asked. He tilted his head and his bat ears flopped comically.

"Yes." she said." Well... Actually, I'm a human, a witch really." Honestly, she thought, who cares about the statute of secrecy at this point? Besides he's not even human. "I can change myself into a cat through a process called transfiguration, but I can't seem to change back and…Oh why am I even telling you this? You obviously have no idea what I'm talking about." she said, very frustrated.

"Not at all." MoMo replied with a laugh and a shake of his head. "So let me try to understand. You are just a cat, but not really because really you're a human, who is actually a witch? Who can turn into a cat and, now your stuck as…a cat?"

"...Yes..."

"Okay then." MoMo shrugged. "So why are you here? In the tunnels?" Minerva laughed. Oh the easy acceptance of the young, she thought with a smile.

"One of the fire sages brought me here, but then he had to leave unexpectedly. I'm trying to find a way outside."

"Oh! My humans brought me here too, but then I kind of got distracted, I saw a bug and followed it and then it got away and now I'm lost too." MoMo said, bouncing up and down with enthusiasm.

"Oh, he's not my human." Minerva said. "So you have no idea how to get outside?"

"Nope. But I don't want to get outside, my humans are somewhere inside. You can come with me! We can be lost together, it'll be fun!" with that, MoMo took off, flying down the tunnel.

"Wait!" Minerva ran after him. After a few moments she decided to try gathering information. he seems friendly enough. Perhaps he can answer some of my questions.

"MoMo? Have you seen two small boys?"

"Two boys?" he asked. "Two of my humans are boys! One's tiny and bald and he laughs a lot and feeds me lots of yummy fruit. And one's tall and kind of grumpy and his hair is really long. He ties it back like I see girl humans do, but he's nice and funny."

"No! Two different boys. They are both small. One has black hair and spectacles and one has blond hair and is a little pudgy. Have you seen any boys like that?"

"No, don't think so. What's a spectacle? Is it food?"

"No, spectacles are not food. They are a type of tool to help one see better" Minerva

"Humans are weird." said MoMo. "Is that why you're here? To find your humans?"

"Essentially, yes." Minerva said. "I came after the boys. They were...taken, but they aren't in the temple and I have to find them."

"Okay, we can find my humans and then look for yours. We can search the island!"

"We're on an island?" Minerva asked.

"Yup, crescent island. One of the many islands in the Fire Nation." MoMo answered.

"So the Fire Nation...Are they Wizards? Do they worship fire? Minerva asked: attempting to sound casual and failing miserably.

"What? Are you serious?" MoMo asked. He started to laugh and almost flew into a jutting rock wall.

"Is that a no?"

"Yeah, that's a no." MoMo laughed. "Wow, when you said you're not from around here you meant it, literally" He said. "Right, so the fire nation is…"

xxx

Hello everyone! sorry for the long wait. I happily got promoted at work, good for me financially, but bad for my writing. So sorry, but their will probably be longer waits between chapters now. On the plus side I have finally got a beta! And I would like to thank Gangzta4life5 for agreeing to be my beta. Hopefully, there will be less errors in my work :)

I would also like to thank everyone who has taken the time to favorite, follow, and review this story. Thank you everyone, it makes me so happy when I get a notification, so thank you. If you have the time, please review this chapter and stay tuned:)


	5. The plot thickens

Disclaimer: This story is purely for others and mine enjoyment. I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar the Last Airbender

AN: I am so sorry everyone for the wait, life has been crazy lately and I just didn't have the time to update this story. This chapter is unfortunately unedited because my Beta Gangzta4life5 has mysteriously disappeared. If anyone finds any errors please would you PM me and let me know? Thank you and enjoy the chapter

Chapter five

HP POV

"This sucks"

Harry Potter was starting to get really annoyed with wondering around a forest without a direction or goal. His feet hurt, his head hurt and he was tired to the bone.

"What exactly should I be doing?" Harry shouted. "Hello?" Harry picked up a rock and in frustration chucked it as hard as he could at a tree. He missed, the rock landed in a bush and a truly horrific sound echoed through the forest.

A small creature came charging out of the bush. It was an ugly vicious looking thing, a mix between a wild boar and a porcupine. It had a pig snout with tusks, its back was covered in sharp looking spikes and it looked pissed.

"Ummm…hi" Harry said lamely

The creature approached him slowly, pawing the ground and making small grunting noises. It stopped about five feet away from Harry and crouched. Harry backed away slowly.

"Sorry if I…."

The creature tucked its head into its cheats, then jutted its head forward, shaking it violently, the spikes on its back extended, shooting in every direction. Harry jumped back; ducking behind a nearby tree the creature let out a loud "EEEEKKKK" and charged forward.

"Oh Shit!"

Harry ran. He ran faster than he ever remembered running before, faster than during Harry Hunting, he ran so fast he nearly flew. And the creature chased him, screaming its terrible cry.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry" He ran. The trees started to become less and Harry realized he was running towards a beach. As his feet hit sand Harry learned an important lesson, running on sand is very difficult.

The creature obviously agreed as it stopped chasing him shortly thereafter and retreated back into the forest. Making threatening high pitch snorting noises as he went.

Harry collapse onto the ground, panting heavily. "…I…hate…this…place…"

"That's a very poor attitude to have" answered a rather amused voice.

Harry jerked up and stared.

XXX

NL POV

"So you want to tell me why you were bouncing around the Earth Kingdom like a wild Hog Monkey?" Toph asked.

Neville sighed and looked down. Toph had in fact come back for him after the Earth bending Rumble. Neville wasn't too proud to admit he had been relieved to see her. She'd barley looked at him, had simply jerked her head in a _follow me_ gesture. Neville followed.

"It's kind of a long story," he said.

"We have a long way home" Toph replied, "It would be nice to, oh I don't know, know who the heck you are before I let you into my home" she said in a voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Well we were all in Hogwarts, waiting to be sorted" he started.

"Hog what now?" She asked.

XXX

Aang was worried. He and his friends were in the middle of the of the Fire Nation, which was terrifying enough, but aside from getting into the Avatar Temple he had no idea where they should be going. And now they somehow managed to louse MoMo.

"MoMo! MoMo!" Aang shouted as he ran through the fire nation temple, "MoMMMMM" A hand slapped over his mouth and he was pulled into a dark corner.

"SSSHHHHH" Sokka whispered/shouted, "Are you crazy? Where in the fire nation remember?"

"bbbbbbmmmhhmmhhh" Aang said gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Aang I know you're worried, but we need to be smart about this" Katara said, putting a gentle and calming hand on Aang's shoulder.

"We'll find MoMo, but we can't do that if we get caught by the fire nation ok?" Sokka said.

Aang closed his eyes and nodded, he knew they were right, but he couldn't help himself. Sokka lifted his hand away from Aang's mouth. The trio began to make their way stealthily threw the hallways.

"Sorry guys I'm just worried" Aang whispered.

"Its okay" Katara said, "we understand"

"No we don't'" Sokka argued

"Yes we do" Katara said again and she looked at Sokka with a very pointed look.

"Sure why not?" Sokka asked in a clearly sarcastic tone, "Why wouldn't we forgive the kid who almost got us captured by the fire nation?"

Katara elbowed him in the stomach "ow" Sokka glared at Katara, Katara glared at Sokka.

"MoMo where are you?" Aang whispered. Suddenly Aang perked up and started to run. He'd heard a very familiar chatter. Aang finally found the source of the noise, behind a wall. "MoMo" Aang said happily and he began to look at the wall. He pushed against the wall with his hands as hard as he could. Turned around and pushed with his back.

"Ummm Aang? What are you doing?" Katara asked a little worried.

"Trying to get MoMo" Aang answered now tapping on stonewall, looking for a weak spot.

Katara and Sokka looked at each other, Sokka shrugged. "Aang" Katara tried again, "that's a wall"

Aang huffed, "I know that"

"But…" Katara said

"Hmmmm" Sokka said walking close to the wall, examining it, and putting a hand on his chin "No it's defiantly a wall"

"MoMo's obviously trapped behind the wall" Aang said.

"Aang I know you want to find MoMo, but we came to the Fire Nation for a reason, I thought you had to speak to Avatar Roku?"

"I know, I know" Aang panted as he pushed helplessly against the wall, "But Momo is right here"

"Aang I don't think…" Katara started to say when suddenly the wall slid aside and Aang fell forward, landing flat on his face. "Ow" He lifted his head, "MOMO!" he said with a giant smile.

In the opening sat Momo, but he wasn't alone. Sitting next to him was a strange looking creature, "Is that a Cat?" she asked.

"Hmmmm" Sokka said. He knelt on the floor and leaned in close to the tiny little animal. The animal, which Katara was almost positive, was a cat now, blinked its eyes and tilted its head. Sokka tilted his head one way then the other, "I think it is a cat. Just a cat" Sokka finally said.

Sokka stared at the cat it stared back. The two seemed to be engaged in an intense staring contest.

"Hey Momo did you make a new friend?" Aang said happily as Momo climbed up his arm to sit on his shoulder. Momo chattered at him and Aang laughed.

Sokka continued to star at the cat, "I'm very suspicious of you," he said. The cat narrowed its eyes almost a glare.

Aang laughed again and came over to the cat. He crouched down and started to scratch behind its ears, "Don't mind Sokka" he said, "my names Aang nice to meet you little guy" the cat meowed. "Hey I remember you!" Aang said excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Sokka said, "You just met it"

"No I didn't" Aang said, "Do you remember when I told you about when to speak with Roku?"

"Yes Aang that's why we're here in the Fire Nation" Katara said impatiently "so that you can speak with Avatar Roku"

"Yes, and I also told you about the sprit that was sitting right in front of Avatar Roku's statue, that's this cat! I think it's a guide we should take him with us."

"What?" Sokka asked, "Don't we have enough animal friends already?"

"Aw come on" Aang said, picking up the cat and holding it up to Sokka, "how can you say no to that face?"

Sokka sighed, "Fine, whatever"

"Great!" Aang said happily, then looking at the cat "you need a name"

Katara groaned, "Have you two forgotten were here to _talk_ to Avatar Roku?"

"Right lets go" Sokka said as he got up off the ground, "But I'm watching you" he said to the cat, pointing his finger at the cat then to his own eyes, accidently poking himself in the eye "Ow"

XXX

NL POV

"I cannot decide if you're crazy or stupid"

Neville sighed; he was trying not to get upset by Toph's increasingly biting comments. She had interrupted him a lot with questions, Neville had known he was lost, but he hadn't realized just how far from home he was. Toph hadn't known anything! She'd questioned him on Hogwarts, Wizards, Magic, even Britain.

Neither seemed to know anything about the other's world. Neville was starting to get very worried. Exactly where had that giant blue vortex taken him?

"Why do you carry around sticks again?" Toph asked sarcastically.

XXX

MM POV

Minerva's head was spinning; everything Momo just told her seemed unbelievable. She now understood how the new muggleborns and their families felt. It seemed there were no wizards here, no magic.

She always heard of dimensional travel, but never believed it to be true. It was an abstract idea, something Albus and she would talk about over a relaxing game of chess. How in Merlin's name had she landed herself in this situation?

Momo seeped completely oblivious to her confusion and just kept chattering away, bending, Qui, the Avatar, spirits, the spirit world…..

Minerva sat down and covered her eyes with her paws.

"Are you alright?" Momo asked.

"It's just a lot to take in. An entirely different world…How do I to find the children? How are any of us to get home?"

"You could always come with us! We fly all over the place!"

"Fly?" Minerva asked.

"Yup on Appa"

"Appa?" Minerva asked again.

"Yeah, He's my friend, He's….."

"Momo! Momo!"

Minerva jumped, "What's that?"

"Momo!" THUMP "Momo!" THUMP

Minerva inched away from the outer wall. But Momo looked excited and jumped up, chattering happily "that's Aang!"

"Your…friend?" Minerva asked again with a sigh, She was used to being the one answering questions not asking them.

"Yup, Aang" Momo answered, "Do you know how we open the wall?"

"Hmm" Minerva thought, she closed her eyes and tried to remember exactly what Shyu had done.

"Ummm Aang? What are you doing?" A young girl's voice was heard.

Minerva tilted her head, "another of your friends?" she asked.

"Yes that's Katara and Sokka is probably also with them"

"Hmm" Minerva said, still trying to remember how to open the passageway. "Try pushing on that overhanging stone"

"Okay" Momo tried, but nothing happened.

"Aang" they heard Katara say "that's a wall"

Minerva laughed, "I think I like that girl"

"I like her too; she always feeds me when I'm hungry"

"You obviously have your priorities straight" Minerva answered. "What about pushing that lantern on the wall downwards" Minerva suggested.

Momo flew up to the lantern and pushed it. The wall started to slowly slide open and Momo fluttered down to sit next to Minerva. A small boy fell forward as the wall continued to slide open.

"Ow" he said as his face hit the stone floor. Minerva winced in sympathy that _had to hurt_.

He lifted his head off the floor, "MOMO!" he said smiling happily.

Minerva observed the three children in front of her. There were two boys and a girl; none of them looked older than 15. Minerva tilted her head, she recognized the bold child on the floor as the spirit child she had met. He's most striking feature was his lack of hair and the bright blue arrows that looked to be tattooed on his head and arms. His two friends look to be siblings; both had dark brown skin, blue eyes, and dark hair. They were both wearing the same type of blue and white outfits.

"Is that a Cat?" the girl, Katara, asked.

Minerva sighed, "Not this again. Momo why is everyone so surprised that I'm a cat?" she asked

"It's weird. Most animals are combinations of two different animals." Momo answered.

Minerva was detracted by the sudden appearance of the older boy, Sokka, who was suddenly much too close to Minerva. She blinked her eyes once and tilted its head, "Can I help you with something lad?"

The boy moved even closer, he started making strange humming noises and moving his head in the most bazaar manner. "Is something wrong with this child?" she asked Momo.

"Maybe" Momo answered, "I'm honestly not sure. We can ask Appa, he is much smarter than I am"

"Appa? You never did tell me who that is"

"Oh right. Appa is…" But Sokka spoke up again, "I think it is a cat" Minerva huffed with irritation, "Just a cat" Sokka said. The boy then stared at Minerva, who stared back.

"I have lived with Severus Snape for over a decade child, your glare is nothing in comparison," She told the child.

"Not sure who that is, but he sounds scary" Momo laughed as he flew over to Aang and climbed up his arm to sit on his shoulder.

"Hey Momo did you make a new friend?" Aang asked happily.

"Hi Aang, This is Minerva Minerva McGonagall, but she only wants me to call her Minerva. She's a lady who's stuck as a cat and she's looking for two lost human boys named Neville and Harry. She's my new friend. Can she come with us?" Aang laughed.

Minerva, who was still glaring intensely at Sokka spoke up, "I'm not sure he actually understands what you're saying Momo"

"I'm very suspicious of you" Sokka said suddenly.

Minerva narrowed eyes, "Are you now? Well I'm not your biggest fan either young man"

Aang came over and scratch behind her ears, the perfect spot and Minerva sighed with pleasure. "Don't mind Sokka" he said, "my names Aang nice to meet you little guy"

"Little guy?" Minerva meowed in indignation.

"Hey I remember you!" Aang said excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Sokka said, "You just met it"

"It?" Minerva said, "You are getting on my last nerve lad"

"No I didn't" Aang said, "Do you remember when I told you about when to speak with Roku?"

"Yes Aang that's why we're here in the Fire Nation" Katara said. Minerva jumped a little; she'd forgotten the girl was even there. "So that you can speak with Avatar Roku"

"Yes, and I also told you about the sprit that was sitting right in front of Avatar Roku's statue, that's this cat! I think it's a guide we should take him with us."

"What?" Sokka asked, "Don't we have enough animal friends already?"

"Aw come on," Aang said. And he picked Minerva up, "Oh the indignities I've been put through today." She huffed.

"How can you say no to that face?" Aang asked.

"Heaven forbid" Minerva gripped. Momo laughed, clearly amused by her predicament. "Thank you very much for your support Momo."

"You're welcome!" Momo answered happily.

"You need a name," Aang said, obviously the children had agreed to keep her as a pet.

"I have a name thank you very much" Minerva answered.

Katara groaned, "Have you two forgotten were here to _talk_ to Avatar Roku?"

"Right lets go" Sokka said as he got up off the ground, "But I'm watching you" he said to Minerva, pointing his finger at the cat then to his own eyes, accidently poking himself in the eye "Ow"

"Ha! Serves you right" Minerva felt vindicated.

XXX

AN: Thank you to everyone who has read, favorite, and followed this story, it always makes me so happy to see that this story is liked. Please leave a review on your way out I would love to hear what you think:D


End file.
